


Coming Out of Your Shell (I'll Come With You)

by hao1107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends help, M/M, Pure fluff again sorry, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao1107/pseuds/hao1107
Summary: Minghao is a new international student at university and keeps to himself.Until Jun unintentionally helps him get over his fear. Jun has thebestof friends really.





	1. Chapter 1

Seokmin nervously double checked his phone to make sure the room number was right for the umpteenth time, then pressed the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a person who was clearly not Xu Minghao. _Crap._

Who are you? the stranger asked, rubbing a hand over his tired face. Seokmin, trying to avoid staring at his sharp jaw line and bare chest, managed to choke out an apology that he was looking for Minghao and must have the wrong room number. 

Oh no worries, this is the right room, he replied and turned away from the doorway. Bao bei! Someone’s looking for you!

There was a grunt and rustling of clothes heard from inside.

He’ll be right out. Seokmin was blessed with one last glimpse of the stranger’s beautiful smile before he went inside and Minghao came out soon after, saying nothing about the matter.

* * *

After his music theory class ended, Seokmin tapped his seatmate Seungkwan’s shoulder. Seungkwan, notorious for knowing all the university’s gossip despite being a freshman, would have the answer to the question he had been mulling. Hey Seungkwan, doesn’t the Adore dorm only have single rooms?

Seungkwan looked a little offended at his question. Seokmin, I know you’re a transfer, but even you should know that. Why?

Seokmin hesitated at telling the local gossip, but his curiosity got the best of him. Well, I went to meet up with Minghao at his room in Adore, and someone else answered the door. At first, I thought it was his roommate, but it can’t be. So I was wondering if you knew who that could be?

Xu Minghao? The other new kid? Seungkwan suddenly looked interested, too interested for Seokmin’s taste but he was in too deep. I don’t know anything about _him_. Can you describe the one who answered the door?

I’m not great at describing people. But he was tall, brown hair, muscles. And he called Minghao ‘bao bay’ or something?

Ughhh, that could be so many people…Well…I gotta go now. Seungkwan sauntered out of the classroom dramatically. Seokmin threw his books in his bag and followed him out.

Little did they know that their music theory TA was listening to their conversation. ’Bao bei’, huh? Jisoo said to himself in the empty classroom and pulled out his phone to message his group chat. I have a guess who it could be…

* * *

Jun sighed in content. They were cuddling on Minghao’s couch, watching a drama after they had finished their studying for the night. He threaded his hands through Minghao’s long black hair and pulled him closer to his chest.

You should show off your hair more often. It looks so amazing right now, Haohao, Jun murmured in Mandarin. Minghao didn’t reply.

They both knew about Minghao’s intense social anxiety having just moved to a foreign country a month ago, where he didn’t speak much of the language and still needed adjustment. To avoid talking to people in the meantime, he tried to blend in with large sweaters, hoods, caps, and bucket hats pulled low over his face and hair. The only person he could talk to was with Jun, but that was all that mattered anyways. He had applied to this university not only to study dance at their top dance program, but also to be with his long-distance boyfriend that he had met at a Chinese arts summer camp a year ago.

But it’s okay if you don’t because then I won’t be afraid of anyone stealing you from me, Jun waggled his eyebrows at Minghao to make him more at ease. Minghao giggled and smacked Jun’s arm encircling his waist.

The two suddenly broke apart hearing a knock at the door. Jun raised an eyebrow at Minghao. You expecting anyone else today?

Minghao looked equally confused. No, just Seokmin for the project earlier.

I’ll see who it is. Jun pecked Minghao’s forehead and strode across the small dorm room to the door.

His smile fell from his face when he opened the door a crack.

Surprise! Jisoo said with his classic eye smile.

Hyung, what are you doing here? Jun was so nervous he couldn’t even fake a smile. Oh my god, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling when he spotted Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and Jihoon standing behind Jisoo. Did you all really have to come at once?

Junnie, who is it? came a soft voice from closer to him, and Jeonghan smirked and took Jun’s lapse of attention as an opportunity to push the door farther open. They all filed into the room, and Jun wormed his way to Minghao’s side, putting his arm around him protectively.

Well, this wasn’t how I imagined it would happen, but these are all my friends, Jun said to Minghao in Mandarin before switching back to Korean. And this is my boyfriend Minghao. Minghao smiled and waved shyly, while everyone cooed at how cute he was.

To Jun’s surprise, his friends calmly introduced themselves one by one and spoke slowly to give time for Minghao to understand them or let Jun translate if he didn’t. Jun felt his heart warm from how much effort his friends were putting in to make Minghao feel welcome. Of course, Jun had told Minghao about them before, but Minghao was still concentrating to match the names he knew to faces.

Jun and Minghao settled on the couch, while his friends formed a circle on the ground. Minghao got up to get some snacks for the guests, which they received thankfully. So how did you guys figure it out? Jun said, rolling his eyes again but without any real heat in his words.

Well, you’re not exactly subtle, Jun, Wonwoo’s sarcastic reply made Minghao’s lips quirk up. Did you think we wouldn’t notice that you almost dropped off the face of the earth outside of classes and lunch since the school year started? We just didn’t pry because you seemed so…happy. Jun felt his face grow hot.

I overheard my student Seokmin talking about a stranger in Minghao’s single room who sounded like you and called him ‘bao bei’. So we decided a month was long enough and came here, Jisoo chimed in. Now Minghao was blushing; he would have to talk to Seokmin on Monday.

After that, Jeonghan and Seungcheol made the couple describe how they met. They had met at summer camp before Jun’s freshman year and started dating there. While two countries apart, they video called and texted a lot until Minghao finished his last year of high school and got accepted to the same university. Since they were in different departments, Jun in drama and Minghao in dance, and Minghao kept such a low profile, it had been easy to keep their relationship a secret.

For the rest of the night, they all got to know each other better and joked around, time flying by for Minghao who hadn’t felt so comfortable in a group setting since he moved. When Jeonghan started yawning from sleepiness, Seungcheol started rounding up the group to head out.

It was great to finally meet you, Minghao! You’ll come eat lunch with us on Monday, right? Mingyu looked excitedly at Minghao with his puppy eyes. It turned out the two had a few general ed classes together but just had never talked for obvious reasons, and Soonyoung was also Minghao’s TA for his urban dance class.

Minghao hesitated for a moment, feeling overwhelmed by the thought of being with the group in public. But Jun had seemed so happy tonight with his worlds coming together, and his friends seemed like good people (not that he expected any less from Jun, but they were popular, so who knew). Maybe they could even be _his_ friends too one day if he tried…And now he was just stalling.

At Minghao’s eventual nod, everyone grinned, but Minghao only had eyes for the beautiful smile on Jun’s lips, the same lips that kissed his in front of his friends. Immediately, they all started fake gagging at the PDA, even as Seungcheol carried Jeonghan on his back, Mingyu threw his arm around Wonwoo, and Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon’s hands. Jisoo bid them one last goodbye as he herded the rest out the door.

Your friends seem nic— Minghao started but was cut off by Jun picking him up and carrying him to the bed, locking their lips together immediately. Have I told you how much I love you? Jun murmured against Minghao’s lips. I can’t wait to be able to show everyone how much I do. Another kiss on Minghao’s red cheeks. You’re mine, Haohao. And I’m yours.

* * *

Seokmin had joined Seungkwan’s table at lunch that day. Seungkwan was busy ranting about something to Hansol and Chan, who seemed used to this and were just shoveling food into their mouths. Suddenly, Seungkwan stopped talking. Seokmin looked up from his tray to see what was enough to distract him.

Staring at two students Seokmin didn’t recognize, Seungkwan was muttering something like I wonder who that is with Wen Junhui, but you three definitely wouldn’t know anything. Useless. But Seokmin ignored him as it clicked who the tall brunette pulling along a thin black-haired boy was.

He frantically hit Seungkwan’s arm. SEUNGKWANSEUNGKWANSEUNGKWAN. That’s the guy I saw at Minghao’s dorm!

Seungkwan looked dumbstruck. You saw Wen Junhui? The Chinese prince with the new Chinese transfer? OH MY GOD THAT MAKES SENSE. THAT MUST BE XU MINGHAO!!

They could only stare at the boy who must be Minghao, who they had seen in classes but never really _seen_ before under his baggy clothes and hats. He had a long face, soft features, pointy elf-like ears with a silver ring in them, and large piercing eyes behind round silver glasses. He occasionally pushed his pure black bangs out of his face, drawing attention to his mullet. Finally, he was dressed in a plain white tee and light blue skinny jeans, but a tan trench coat replaced his normal hoodie. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped to stare at this unknown beauty who had suddenly appeared one month into school, moreover who was joining the table of the school’s princes.

* * *

Ignoring everyone’s stares, Jun intertwined his fingers with Minghao’s and cheerfully chattered in Mandarin about his morning lecture as they walked to his friends’ table, so happy to spend extra time with his boyfriend. Minghao tried to ignore them too, but he was unused to this. Ge, are people going to talk bad about you because you’re with me? And your friends?

I don’t care what people think as long as you’re with me, Jun reassured him and then smirked mischievously. Anyways, I think they’re just admiring your beauty for the first time like I did. How’d I get so lucky? This got Minghao to relax a little and hit Jun playfully, thinking how he was the lucky one.

As soon as his friends spotted them, they instantly greeted Minghao and praised his outfit, making Minghao blush. Hey, what about me? Jun fake whined.

Hi Junnie, Wonwoo deadpanned, causing everyone’s snickers and Jun’s pout.

As Jun watched Minghao chat animatedly with Mingyu about fashion and Instagram and his friends’ normal shenanigans, he felt a new level of contentment. He was abnormally quiet, but his sappy smile directed at Minghao made his friends leave him alone. Still, he noticed Jisoo getting up from the table but paid no mind to it.

* * *

Jisoo strolled casually to his music theory students’ table and knocked on it to break them out of their stares at Minghao.

Now, I know you are smart kids and have figured it out, but spread any rumors and I will make your lives miserable, Jisoo said with his gentle voice. He looked seriously at Seungkwan and then glanced over to Seokmin with a soft smile.

Seokmin was now staring at Jisoo as he quickly returned to his table and gave him a wink. Seungkwan started ranting again about how now he couldn’t write about this juicy gossip on his growing blog, but Seokmin was busy thinking. _Maybe Pledis University wouldn’t be so bad after all with a few new friends._


	2. Chapter 2

When Seokmin walked into his art history class right after lunch, he heard the classroom practically buzzing with gossip about the new boy who had been holding hands with the infamous Wen Junhui. _Poor Minghao,_ he thought as he sat down. They had to present their presentations that they had been working on for the last week today, and his partner was…

All eyes fixed on the door and whispers intensified as Minghao shuffled in with Kim Mingyu, drawing even more attention to himself. Mingyu was known as the handsome but puppy-like boyfriend of the so-called ice prince Jeon Wonwoo. They parted ways, and Minghao visibly shrunk as he made his way to his seat next to Seokmin and then cautiously turned to him. Hey Seokmin…

You don’t have to explain anything to me if you don’t want to, Minghao-ah. It’s your business, Seokmin replied with a smile that seemed to reassure him. I know it must be hard for you right now, so why don’t I just volunteer for us to go first so you can sit back and chill after? You have your index cards right? Minghao nodded twice, his bangs flopping into his face, and turned to dig them out of his backpack. It was weird to make direct eye contact with Minghao but also nice, Seokmin observed.

Everyone finally quieted down when the professor entered. Okay everyone, we have a lot of presentations to get through, so let’s get started. Who wants to go first? Seokmin’s hand shot up. Thank you...Seokmin and Minghao.

As the two walked up, even the professor seemed to do a double take at the unfamiliar face next to Seokmin but didn’t question it.

Seokmin noticed Minghao take a deep breath before starting to recite his part, his lilting accent unquestionably identifying him. Soon enough they were done and could sit back down. As other people spoke, he saw Minghao’s breathing gradually slow down.

After class ended, Minghao immediately stood up to leave but not without flashing Seokmin a grateful smile. _Wow, Minghao is stunning up close. I can see why he tried to blend in._

Seokmin decided to head to the library to get some studying done. It seems like many people also had the same idea because every table and study room were occupied. About to give up, Seokmin recognized the group in the last study room through its window.

Minghao looked up and locked eyes with him before shyly looking back down. He appeared to be hesitating before whispering to Junhui next to him. Junhui then looked up at Seokmin, who was feeling quite self-conscious about stalking the school’s princes, and nodded back. Minghao got up to open the door, causing everyone else to notice, and Seokmin watched Jun’s mouth open to probably explain who the creep was outside.

Hey Seokmin, want to join us? Minghao sounded nervous but looked earnestly at him.

O-okay thanks, I couldn’t find a table, Seokmin stuttered as he followed inside, this time all eyes on him instead of Minghao.

This is Seokmin, Minghao said simply before returning next to Junhui, who slung his arm back around him. Seokmin looked around for the only empty seat which happened to be next to Jisoo.

Hey man, nice to officially meet you. I’m Jun, Jun smiled. Anyone who’s good to Hao is good in my books. Everyone went around the room introducing themselves except Jisoo who revealed he was Seokmin’s TA.

Though flustered, Seokmin sensed that they were all friendly towards him thanks to Minghao, so he was able to relax and pull out his music theory book. They all resumed studying and quietly chattering amongst themselves.

Need any help? Seokmin blushed hard at Jisoo talking and sitting so close to him. The two spent the rest of the hour bent over the book, which did not go unnoticed by the others.

When Seokmin appeared at their table for lunch the next day, Seungkwan fell off his chair in shock while Hansol and Chan continued eating nonchalantly.

* * *

_One year later…_

Jun had his fingers tangled in Minghao’s hair while they were passionately making out on the couch. Suddenly they were interrupted by knocking.

The knocking continued until Jun angrily flung open the door. Oh Jun, hi! Did I interrupt something? Seokmin squeaked out, facing a shirtless, messy-haired Jun.

Jun didn’t bother replying and instead let him in with a sigh. Minghao had had the decency to put his shirt back on and toss one at his disgruntled boyfriend. Sup Seokkie?

I’m so sorry guys, but it’s an emergency! Jun raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Winter formal is in two weeks and I want to ask Jisoo and I don’t know how because he’s my TA and older and a complete angel, physically and spiritually, and I’m just the dorky transfer student who looks like a horse and I NEED HELP, Seokmin ranted without taking a breath.

Whoa…it’s okay. We’ll help you get through this. Besides, I’m sure Jisoo would want to go to formal with you, Minghao spoke steadily with his rapidly improved Korean as he guided him to sit down. Jun softened and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend being caring. Now here’s what we can do…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I wanted to write more about SeokSoo so now it's a three-shot with increasingly questionable quality. Hopefully will post third part soon.
> 
> It's been a while, and it's been hard to find motivation and energy to write, but I'm trying again. Happy Carat Day everyone! Hope you have a great weekend! -k

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Not completely proofread, but I wanted to get this out of my drafts, so might edit more later. I needed some soft Junhao for myself, especially after continuously getting wrecked by them in HIT performances. Also social anxiety is too real, but I've been starting to give less of a fuck about what people think of me, so I guess that's good. 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated! :) -k
> 
> (PS If anyone has been reading parallel lines, I promise I haven't forgotten about it, just busy and writer's block.)


End file.
